


Star Trek Voyager Drabble Collection

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: What the title says.  100 word fics featuring a variety of characters and ratings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rescuing my older fics posted to livejournal.

**Microtoys**

_Features Seven of Nine. Rating - Teen and up._

Seven’s research was complete. She deactivated the Doctor then withdrew some of her nanoprobes. Meticulously, she reprogrammed them and re-injected them into her body. 

She secured the door to the unused crew quarters, stripped and lay on the bed.

Within minutes, she felt the first effects. Her lips plumped from the inside and she gave into the urge to lick them. The dual feedback from her hypersensitive fingertips touching her tingling nipples almost sent her brain into overload. Her toes curled. White heat exploded when the nanoprobes concentrated at her sex.

It was definitely time to request her own quarters.

END


	2. End Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending

Contact with the alpha quadrant had been lost months ago. The excitement of finding a way home was tainted by worry. They did not know what they would find at the other end of the wormhole. 

No fleet waited to greet them.

Instead, a quadrant-wide war raged.

The Borg and the Founders vied for dominance.

The Borg desired the addition of shapeshifting abilities in their quest for perfection.  
They realized too late that assimilating the Jem’Hadar would create Borg dependent on Ketracel white. They could not assimilate a cure.

“Set a course back to the delta quadrant,’ ordered Captain Janeway.

END


	3. Mating Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna tweaked the doctor's program.

“How’s that?”

“Rrrawl,” he rumbled experimentally. “A little more.”

B’Elanna tweaked the doctor’s program. She waited, her eyes gleaming ferally.

His lip drew back. Growling softly, he bared his teeth. He advanced towards B’Elanna and growled again. She snarled back.

They stood face-to-face, the rumbling growls becoming more urgent. The doctor grasped B’Elanna’s shoulders, bent his head and bit her cheek.

He drew back, his breathing ragged.

“Mr Paris’ sickbay shift commences in five minutes.”

B’Elanna sank her teeth into his neck.

“I’m organized. The holoemitters are ready in my quarters – you won’t have anywhere to attach that mobile emitter.”

END


	4. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song on the radio was Bob Marley's 'One Love'.   
> A Chakotay/Paris drabble.

Tom faced Chakotay.

“Do you realize we’ve come a full circle? From falling in love right at the start, before Voyager. Then working through a whole range of feelings –from hate and distrust, to dislike, then polite colleagues, friends, rediscovering the old attraction, and now…” he said seriously.

Chakotay produced a soul-melting smile, nodding in agreement.

“Now we’re one again. One heart. One love. One soul. And tomorrow it will be official.”

“C’mon. Let’s go celebrate by making each other feel all right,” said Tom as he pulled Chakotay towards the bedroom, softly singing,

“We’re getting married in the morning…”

END


End file.
